


Late night reading

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Late Night Conversations, Other, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: It was hard to sleep in an unfamiliar place. So, you left your room to wander in the inn's garden at night.There was a single light coming from one of the rooms.





	Late night reading

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tokiya's Literacy event in Shining Live.
> 
> I think it's become official that I can't title things.
> 
> Made on 11/11/2018.

You weren’t sure if it was the light from the window or the feeling of sleeping in an unfamiliar place that woke you. It wasn’t like the futon was uncomfortable but you proved too awake for sleep.

Sitting up, you pushed your hair back with a hand. What time was it? Did you fall asleep only to wake in the middle of the night? The moonlight was strong. Or were you never able to fall asleep at all? A grab for your phone showed that it wasn’t quite midnight. Quite a consolation considering you first laid down three hours earlier.

Laying back down with a huff, you stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t a terrible shade of beige, the ceiling was. The shadows probably made it look darker than it was. It wasn’t to your taste. Flipping off the covers, you searched for better scenery.

Your footsteps seem agonizingly loud in the silent inn. It was unlikely that anyone else would be up at this hour. The hallways seemed to stretch out before you, trying to trick your imagination. Instead of taking your chances, you opted to risk it outside.

The gentle breeze that greeted you told you that this was the right decision. The full moon was enough to guide you along the stone pathways, winding through a garden that you had admired earlier that day. Making note of the location of the pond, you walked away from it. One of the rooms had light coming from it and it made you curious.

You had no intention of peeking, you had merely wanted to walk close enough to use the light to see. Even with the moon, you appreciated having another source of light. As you passed, you tilted your head despite yourself and stopped. Ah, so you had no worries about being seen anyways.

It was Tokiya’s room, now that you remembered, he was a few rooms down from your own. He had his head down, eyes completely focused on the book that he had in his hands. The more you lingered, the more you noticed. He was still in his clothes from work, shooting that reading commercial. You were mildly surprised that he hasn’t changed yet but knowing him, that wasn’t surprising at all. 

His expression changed when he flipped to the next page. Whatever he was reading must be thoroughly engaging. It was enough to distract him from your initial taps on his wooden window frame. The fourth tap caused a break in his concentration and made him look your way. You managed to catch the look of confusion on his face before it smoothed out. Ever the stoic Tokiya.

The window slid open from inside. Then silence. You had hoped that he would speak first but you were the one who had disturbed him, after all, so you spoke.

“What are you doing up so late?” Asking that may be hypocritical of you, considering you are also out of bed but it was the first thing that came into your mind. You leaned on the railing, propping your elbows up on it. It was usually a brighter red during the day but the moon’s light made it go a muddy red.

He reacted in kind, mirroring your pose. “I could ask the same of you.”

Ah, he definitely got you there. Was he teasing? You grinned in return and silence fell between you once more. Allowing your head to tilt back, you looked up at the moon. Clouds were threatening to block its light. Your way back to your room might be a little more perilous.

A hum sounded in your throat. You planned to use it as a prerequisite for speaking and take your leave. The night’s air was cool on your back and you both needed to get some sleep. The commercial wasn’t done yet, a few more days of shooting would be required. One of the stars shouldn’t be kept up late enough to require makeup to cover up dark circles the next day. 

A yawn made its way out of you. Maybe you were more tired than you thought. The soft glow of the lamp inside Tokiya’s room was enticing. Just looking at it made your eyes want to close. You slumped forward on the railing now. The yawn was contagious and Tokiya caught your yawn.

“What were you reading?” You were curious on what had caught the idol’s attention so fully. The novel was just on the table inside the room. The title was hidden from you, however, due to how Tokiya had set it down. He replied with the book’s title softly, it was one that you had never heard before. Or maybe you had and since forgotten. It sounded like one of the classics that you should probably know.

Your thoughts must have showed on your face and light laughter came from Tokiya. Now, that was truly surprising. You could only blink as he hid his mouth behind his hand. Was your response that amusing? Or was Tokiya so short on sleep that he was starting to lose it? He really wasn’t the giggling type. Otoya or Natsuki fit that role a lot better.

His hand was still over his mouth but you could tell he was smiling. It showed in his eyes. With the long sleeves from his robe, his arms were undefined in the feminine pose. In the moonlight, he adapted a mystical quality of a figure long past his time. 

“Shall I read it to you then?”

The midnight wind threatened to take the words from your ears. 

This was the night for surprises, it seemed. You perked up. The offer was unexpected and you weren’t entirely sure if he was being serious. You looked back at the book, its thickness. It had to be a few hundred pages at least. From where he was reading before, he was nearly finished it too.

Your response betrayed your thoughts. “Really? But you’re almost done, aren’t you?” It was your automatic reply to his question. You didn’t want to inconvenience him in any way. You could always go read the book by yourself and discuss it with him later.

That was of no consequence, apparently. He adjusted his posture, letting his arm fall back on the dulled railing. “I don’t mind. I’d enjoy the book more a second time if it was with you.” He tipped his head to the side and you decided that he was using that smile to bribe you.

“Alright.” And it worked. You enjoyed reading immensely. Your ability to get lost in other worlds was unparalleled. Tokiya felt the same way, seeing as how quickly he accepted the room with a bookcase in it. With its shelves stuffed full, it promised to keep the idol busy well into the night.

Reading with Tokiya, hmm? It sounded cozy. Tokiya’s soft spoken voice would be a good narrator and a delight to listen to. You could already imagine your eyes closing as you listened, basking in every breath. Ah, you were already getting excited. Your mouth was already upturned in a smile. “I’m looking forward to it!”

With that, you bid him goodnight and made your way back to your room. The crickets, staying hidden in the grasses, played you a tune as you made your way back down the stone path. The wood cracked beneath your feet as you trotted back down the hallway, your padded footsteps seemed lighter than before.

Laying back down in the futon, all of the former warmth had vanished from the blankets. Settling back in, you found that your body was tired but your heart was restless. Tomorrow couldn’t come any sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> *Otoya voice* Tokiyaaaaaaa


End file.
